Lexis Ferran
Character Profile Name Shana Draclau Faction Rank Force Practitioner Apprentice Affiliation Seth Draclau The Criminal Underworld Aliases Lexis Ferran Age Varies;22 Specie 1/2 Nagai 1/2 Shi'ido Height 5'2½" Weight 111 lbs Eye Color Brown Dull Gray (originally) Hair Color Brown Jet Black (originally) Birthworld Unknown Mother None Father Seth Draclau (cloning source) Xander Starkiller (maker) Brother Seth Draclau Other Siblings Skorn Draclau Lono Draclau Demala Draclau Daos Draclau Samael Draclau Naphira Draclau Jennica Sorsten Niece Chloe Draclau Other Family Ti'Cira Hawk (sister-in-law) Malice Draclau (Seth's father) Melina Maer (Seth's mother) Trainers Xander Starkiller (second clone,informal) Ferran Catiuai Seth Draclau Jack Satriani Students None yet Lexis Ferran doesn't know her real name, whom she was born to nor where she was born. At least that is what she could probably tell you. Truth is, Lexis is a scientific experiment, an altered clone to Seth Draclau, named Shana. She lived in three different bodies but until this one, she could not live for a very long time for reasons still not fully known to the laboratory where she was born. The reason for which she could not survive was a flaw in her body which made her weak or allergic to materials in the Starkiller Industries facilities which would end up killing her on both earlier accounts. On both accounts, Shana, first at age nine, second at age sixteen, pleaded her maker to start over nd give her a chance to live and both time she was granted this wish but it wasn't enough either time to give her what she wanted - to live. Lexis knows nothing of her past lives and grew up on the streets of Coruscant, mostly stealing and from time to time being taken in by different families which actually never worked. Upon her twenty-first birthday, she choose to move to Nar Shaddaa and actually do something with her life. Origins Lexis was born as Shana, an altered clone to Sith Knight and Underworld Crime Lord Seth Draclau. Right away in the fetus stage, her DNA was stranged to human form meaning she would have ordinary tanned skin and blue eyes as her Shi'ido brother Seth often changes himself to be in feont of others. She has lived in three different versions of herself, and each had a differnt life duration, abilities and personality traits. Based on Seth's origins, she bares roots as a Shi'ido/Nagai through alterations, she appears completely human as has in the versions before. Her first verison could shapeshift from an early age though this was cut down upon creating the second version (whether it was completely gone or not or whether it was done by purpose, it would never be clear). However, her Midi-Chlorian levels were hyped up far more thne she was originally meant to have and certain Seth personality traits were toned down. The third version is finally completely different. She differs in apperance from the first to, her personality has once again been lowered, her MIdi-Chlorian levels untouched, and her ability to shapeshift appear to be taken away once again while as a sort of parting gift, her agility level was hyped up. Biography Version 1 Version 2 Version 3 The missing years „It's just destiny, child.“'' The small child slept as her maker looked over her. She was still to small to be set free but he knew the time would come. Within months from the death of the previous version, the third and final version of Shana was done. Her maker made sure this was an altered version as well. This time, he gave a few slightly different abilities. Actually, he only enhanced them. He would not touch her force sensitivity this time around but he would give her a far better agility which he hoped would come in handy one day. He also managed to alter her appearance, though at the time, he did not know how much it would really effect her in her adult age. She was still made to look as a human, but this time with purely brown eyes and hair. Once she was done and born, he invited Seth over and told him the plan. He would give the siblings ''four years. Four years in which Shana would get to be with her big ''brother. He did not want to let her spend any more time in the facility, worried that the disease would start to build up again. Seth insisted on taking her with him but her maker would not let him. He would respect her wishes. She had been through enough pain through her past two lives and this time she needed to get what she wanted – to live. He would not tell his business partner about Shana's altered appearance. And upon her fourth birthday, he would erase her memory but leave little things and alter others. The small child was then left on the streets of Coruscant, not far from an orphanage there, which some clothes, in hope that she would be found and taken in. But this would not be the case. A child with no memories A small little girl, suspected to have been at least four years old, slept on the streets of the Coruscant. She had no knowledge to whom she was, she had no name to give when asked, and she could not tell whom she belong to. She was just someone without anything. She was five when a first fame saw pity on the sweet little child. For unknown reasons, she was called Janey. At first, she did not respond to it but soon enough she realized they were talking to her. Again, she often did not respond to the name. It didn't feel hers. The family kept her for an entire year before something got stolen from them. It was easiest to blame to little child that wasn't theirs so she was thrown out and accused for stealing. The little girl had nothing to do with it. Her first teacher The first person to show her actual kindness was a young man by the name of Ferran. He genually cared for the child without anybody and worked his best efforts to teach her how to read but also to pick pocket. He gave her no name because he felt it would be wrong if he gave her one that didn't belong to her. But he did however, tell her that someday, she would know what name was right for her and she would give it to herself. Brownie, as he called her based on her hair and eyes, showed great talent for pick pocketing. She was very quick and showed great percision for a seven year old. Ferran looked after her for a couple more years before he suddenly disappeared. She couldn't find him anywhere even though she looked for through all the places he had even taken her to. Her only source of food became stealing. Sometimes, she would get noticed by never caught. Becoming Lexis Ferran At the age of ten, another family saw pity on Brownie ''and took her in. The first thing she noticed upon entering their home was vaze filled with beautiful white flowers. She was right away referred to as ''Lilly. Apparently, to the family it made sense to call her that since she gave them no name before that. Lilly remained with that family for less ten a year before she noticed a beautiful set of jewerly the woman had. At first, her foster mother showed her what she had so later, when one of the pair of earrings disappeared, Lilly ''was blamed for them going missing right away. She really did take it, as an almost natural instinct to trade it for food. Once discovered, she tried to return it to her foster family, hoping the problem would go away if she did. It only made it worse. Once they had proof of her doing, they called the authorities on her and the ten year old girl found herself in front of a judge. But when asked what her name was, instead of giving them either of the names her foster families or her friend gave her, she suddenly remembered she liked the name of present foster family's daughter's name so she said her name was ''Lexis Ferran. The family protested, for reasons unknown to her, insisted her name was no such thing but she was still written down by that name and was sent to juvinal hall for a period of twelve months. Once she finished her sentence, Lexis ''returned to living on the streets and stealing food. The case of near rape and a good man Only a single year passed before Lexis was suddenly in hands of another family. Another one that saw pity on her. It was a man and a woman without any children. They were alright as parents and they treated her right, expect one night when the man entered her room and tried to rape her. Reacting on nothing but instinct, Lexis grabbed an empty glass by her night stand, broke it and made a cut into the man's face. The woman would hardly believe her when she told her what happened and Lexis found herself once again before a judge. This time however, things turned out very differently. The old man listened to what had happened, from both the man that took her in and Lexis and ruled in Lexis's favor. He made it very clear right away that if he was ever to come near the girl again, he would make sure he was locked away for life. Having won at the truth, Lexis was released and went back to living on the streets since again, she had nowhere to go. No more families and a familiar feeling After all that had happened with the three families, Lexis had had enough of all the family crap in her life. She was tired of being accepted only to be thrown away, being accused for things she didn't do, constantly being faced by people who cared so little and non for her. So when another family wished to take her in as she turned fifteen, Lexis refused them. Around this time, she began stealing chlothes as well. She developed a taste for particular kind and focused on them. She made herself several paces where she would come back and sleep, finally created a pattern in life which she could follow. As she turned nineteen, once again, she would face court, again with the same judge that had believed her. This time, she was facing a little more serious charge – theft of expensive items. Despite the insisting of the clerk, the old judge would let her off the hook and when it was finished, he invited her to have dinner with him and his family. It was an odd feeling, sitting down at a table with someone who didn't look at her as a liar and thief. Someone who actually wanted to hear what she wanted to say. And as much as it was an odd feeling, Lexis's gut told her she had faced such a feeling before even though she could not remember why it was or from where it originated from. It was probably the first thing, Lexis could say she had a sense of the past. There would be no more families like the ones Lexis had her face for the most part of her life. Though the judge showed her was greatly fond of her and considered her like a granddaughter, he would never even think of trying to convince her to join them though he made it very clear early on that if she wished to be part of his family, all she had to do was ask. But she never did nor would she ever. No of it matters anymore Becoming an adult gave Lexis a different perspective on life. No longer did she have a need for lies and families. No longer did she have the need to belong. She simply wanted to ''live her life, be what she would be, whatever that was and simply be able to make choices for herself and not by someone else. Her pick pocketing and stealing days were far from over though she would never steal from the old judge or his family. It would probably not be called a sense of loyalty that she had for the old man but she did feel gratitude for how he treated her. Her visitations were far from over but neither was her life style. Yet, just before he twenty-first birth, it was suggested by the old man that it was time to get a job. Lexis debated for a while what kind of job would she see herself doing and when she could think of non, she simply chose to travel to Nar Shaddaa to see what she could do with the skills she had. She did have many of them, yes, but she did plan on making the old man proud even if it meant only in the fact that she would do something in her life. Relationships Seth Draclau Shana was once the near perfect female version of Seth Draclau. In her first version, she saw only Seth, detested most others, including her own maker. Her loyalties always laid with her brother, no matter what version she was in, no matter how altered she was. One could argue her loyalties to him were always as strong due to the way Seth is, loyal to himself first and foremost. Growing up, she wanted nothing more but to make sure her big brother ''was never alone. Even though he worked quite well as he was, she still wanted him to find someone in his life, discover love and have someone beside him, even when she barely understood what it even meant. Due to the fact that Lexis Ferran knows nothing of he past lives or her first four years of life, she does not know the loyalty Shana had. There is a possibility, it it merely hidden inside her, waiting for the day when she could unleash it but that it still a subject in question of which Lexis knows nothing about. Xander Starkiller To put it in simplest of terms, Shana has no real father but if someone could be considered as such, it would be Xander Starkiller as her maker. She shares no genetic combination with him and in her original version could not stand the sight of him. There was no explanation for this but whatever the reason was, non would learn. The only time she would even show him any kind of respect was on her dying day when she pleaded with him to fix what was wrong with her and make her better, to clone her. The second version was however different. Due to Xander's manipulations, she became far more force sensitive which was something he would work on. Whether it was the manipulation itself or her early training, but Shana's loyalties presented themselves to Xander as well. The second version always referred to her maker as ''master and showed him much respect as a good apprentice should to her master. It's always Xander Starkiller to whom Shana pleads for her life, makes her requests to live again. Though she loves her big brother very much, she's always been smart enough to know her life is in her maker's hands, no matter what. Despite not knowing anything in her past lives or her first years in this one, Lexis remembers Xander's voice and something he said that has kept her going through life, even though she doesn't know yet whom the voice belongs to and to what it refers to. Ferran The first person to actually notice her for whom she was and not expect her to be anything else, let along give her a name when she had non, Lexis formed an honest bond with him. He was the first to teach her something and it turned out just right for her. Expect stealing, Ferran also earned money by singing in crappy clubs for low pay. Having heard young Lexie quietly sing herself to sleep a few times, he took the time too help he develop her singing, even to the point where they did a duet once in one of the clubs. The first time she would ever experience the feeling of being abandoned by someone was when Ferran disappeared. She had no idea where he went and would never find him again. And she looked for a very long time. Now Ferran is nothing but a memory in her life. But in a way, carrying the last name based on his first, she feels she is somehow honoring him for his good friendship. As the years progressed, Lex realized she had developed a sort of crush for him and sometimes, she likes to imagine and he's still around, by her side, looking after her, making sure she's alright which is something she's never shared with anybody. She still hopes he'll come back to her some day. The judge Though many people have passed through Lex's life through the years, one person other then Ferran she could count as being worthy of sticking around. It was the very judge that saw through the lie of her almost rapist and believing her then giving her enough trust to set her free once she had been caught shoplifting. The man gave her a place she could always come back to and be treated right. He never asked or demanded anything from her until she entered her mature years, though that was more like an advice then an actual request. She respects him enough never to steal from him and spending time with his family gives her a chance to get a feel of family really looks like. Jack Satriani Notable abilities Shapeshifting As a clone to Seth Draclau, Shana inherited his Shi'ido ability to shapeshift which she could accomplish quite early in the first version. She couldn't quite shapeshift all the way but she could change her face appearance and dable with her hair and eye color. Several times, she made herself mimic Seth's natural appearance when it was just the two of them. Though gene manipulation, this ability was stripped from her though it's not sure whether it was done on purpose or did it come off along with some other trades. The second version of Shana could barely do even the simplest of changes to herself. Whether Lexis inheritated this ability or not, it's still unsure. High key notes Whether this was a force ability or not, Shana had an incredibly strong voice. When angered for the smallest of things, she would scream at the person and often it would be so strong that it would just hurt the person's ears too much. Whether this remained in the later versions or not, it is unsure due to her changed personality. The other versions of Shana didn't have subject temper outfits. Genius level intelligent Much like Seth, Shana possessed a genius level intelligent in both her first and second version. She was a quick learner, easily enough could study anything presented to her. As a side effect however, the first Shana developed a need to be utterly perfect in all that she did. She also depended others around her to conduct themselves in the same manner around. Though the same in the second version, she did not require such perfection as the first version. Lightsaber usage skill Due to Xander Starkiller's training with the second version, Shana became very adept with the lightsaber though one could never be too sure which technique she would use as she liked to mix several different ones from the ones she had been thought. She was even given a training lightsaber which would help her out in her training that almost never stopped after that until she was satisfied with her skill with it. However, she was given no such training in her third version and her Midi-Chlorian levels have been untouched so it is unsure whether the process could be repeated in the same length. Strong agility Another natural trait from her original donor, Shana has always possessed a very good agility level yet it wasn't until the third version was in making that her maker decided to enhance it. This is probably her most used skill yet she doesn't even know she possesses it. It is most shown when stealing and pick pocketing. Active/Complited Threads It's just destiny '''Status: '''Unfinished Upon her twenty-first birthday, or what she has always believed to be so, Lexis traveled to Nar Shaddaa after being encouraged by the old judge to find an actual job. Expect when she arrived there, she first had to deal with a girl she referred to only as Pink due to her hair color who would just waste a bit of her life, in Lex's opinnion and bore her with a job offering and long lectures. While she is at first saved by a girl named Tanisis with purple eyes, this too turns out to be someone almost equally on Lexis's dislike list. The thief gets held at gun point without much effect to her and witnesses a pissed of Tanisis deal with Pink before Lexis is left alone while Pink lays on unconcious. Dirty Deeds.... '''Status: '''Completed A week after Lexis is back on Coruscant as has seen the old man and his wife. Afterwards as she steals her some apples, she hears a gunshot and witnesses what she believes is the killer leaving the scene. Shortly after, she is dragged into the entire thing by the same man, lies to the security officer and spends an evening with the man she soon learns is Jack Satriani, an assassin. She handles a weapon for the first time, killing a stranger who had made a threat to Jack, showing practicly no emotion to the entire scene. Borderline '''Status: '''Currently active Shorty after meeting the assassin and spending some time, the pair takes a trip to Nar Shaddaa where Lexis pickpockets a man and treats Jack to lunch. She chooses a good restaurant but when they take their seats, she had to reveal to her friend that she cannot read. Story through videos thumb|left|332px|Sneak peak into Lex's life, following only the present one only.thumb|right|332px|Basicaly, the whole story of both versions of Shana and of Lex. Category:Character Category:Criminal Underworld Category:Shi'ido/Nagai Hybrid Category:Draclau Family Category:Force User Category:Coruscant Category:Thief Category:Starkiller Industries Category:Draclau Enterprises